Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.41 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown, and 9.26 inches of rain fell in Brandon's hometown. During the same storm, 3.1 inches of snow fell in Gabriela's hometown. How much more rain fell in Brandon's town than in Daniel's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Daniel's town from the amount of rain in Brandon's town. Rain in Brandon's town - rain in Daniel's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ Brandon's town received 0.85 inches more rain than Daniel's town.